Holding on to Hope
by JustAGirlIGuess
Summary: Kathy discovers a life changing issue, effecting everyone. How will they all deal with it and its consequences? Will Olivia have to take on a new role? Please R&R, rated T  for now due to language.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my next story, Holding on to Hope. In the story the twins are 14, Kathleen 17, Eli 3 and Maureen 21. Elliot and Olivia are already together but this story will still have EO (of course!). But, is not all about EO. Please read and review. I wrote this chapter so it could either be left as a one shot or continued. I really want to continue but your reviews will tell me what to do.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, I admit so dont sue. I'm just a SVU addict teenage girl, who has no money after she spent all $10 at the movie theater. $10 for a Icee and popcorn, ridiculous!**

Kathy sat on the couch, eyes focused on the window. She was watching her 14 year old daughter get out of the car belonging to the girlfriend of her ex husband.

"Bye Livy!" She heard the girl call before bursting inside. It was the kid's weekend with their dad and Lizzie and Olivia had gone out shopping so Elliot brought Dickie, Eli and Kathleen home earlier. The 21 year old Maureen was away at collage.

"Hi Lizzie." Kathy said, smiling a little.

"Hey mom," she said, running off into her room.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?" She replied in a annoyed tone, on the middle of the stairs.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"What did you buy?"

"Um a pair of earrings, lip gloss, a couple nail polishes . We looked at Halloween costumes. I asked and Livia said she'll take us next week to get them."

"I was gona take you guys," Kathy's face fell.

"Oh. I guess I'll tell her. I asked because I knew she would want to, considering she's never done it before."

"No no, she can take you. Hey, do you wana watch a movie or something?"

"Nah not really."

"Oh." Kathy's face fell again but Lizzie didn't see. The teen just turned around and ran to her room.

Normally, she would've understood. She already raised one teenager and Kathleen was already 17. But after today, it hurt.

Because in a few months, there's a chance they never would be able to do that. Have lazy days just watching movies and eating popcorn. Or go shopping. Bake. Have girl talks. By next year, Olivia might have to take the kids costume shopping.

It all depended on whether the cancer was treatable or not.

Back in Olivia's apartment, her and Elliot were settling in for a movie night of their own. The couple of two years were snuggled under a warm blanket, drinks on the coffee table, popcorn drowning in butter next to them.

"Lizzie wants me to take her and the kids shopping for Halloween costumes next week."

"She does? Okay well you have Saturday off."

"That's what I was thinking. Do you think Kathy will mind?"

"Why should she?"

"Well Lizzie said she always took them."

"She did, as always I was working. I would come home and they would be waiting in their costumes to charge me. One time, they waited two hours. I felt horrible." Elliot sighed remembering, it was the year they started having more and more fights. Neither said anything for a moment or two.

"Well I guess we'll figure it out then." Olivia finally said.

Back at the Stabler residence, it was dinner time. Eli was sitting in a booster seat, Kathleen next to him, Dickie next to her, Lizzie next to him and Kathy next to her and Eli. The Stabler children and their mother passed plates of food around the circular table. Eli munched happily on the food already provided for him.

"Did you guys have fun at you dads?"

"Yeah," Kathleen said as the twins nodded.

"I had lots of fun!" Eli exclaimed, food in his mouth.

"Really? What did you do buddy?" Kathy asked.

"Me and daddy played cars and he took me to the big park! But I gots dirty so my Livy gaves me a bath. We played boats and I splashded her. It was a accident and she thought I was silly. Then we had paghetti for dinner. Afterwards we made ice cream sundaes and I shared mine with my Livy. Then we watched a movie."

"What movie?" Kathy asked again, wondering when he started calling her "my Livy."

"Toy Story. I gots to pick. My Livy said I could." He declared proudly, "she said if I was real good, she would take me to see Toy Story 3. I love my Livy." He finished, taking a drink of milk.

After she put Eli to bed, Kathy and her youngest daughter were doing the dishes.

"So when did her start calling Olivia 'my Livy'? She questioned, scrubbing a plate.

"He always has."

"Oh I guess I didn't notice."

"I think it's pretty cute."

"He really loves her huh?"

"He loves you too mom."

"I know, I know. I was just saying. It's good though, considering kids don't always like mommy or daddies new boyfriend or girlfriend."

"He's known her all his life."

"I guess. It is pretty cute."

"Yeah, but you'll always be his mommy. No one can change that." Lizzie said, smiling at her mom. Kathy smiled back as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. No one could change that, but cancer's not a person. It's a monster.

"Go up to bed hon, I'll finish." Kathy said, not wanting her daughter to see her cry.

Later that night, she layed in bed, tossing and turning as the doctors words replayed over and over in her mind. _Kathy, you have breast cancer. Kathy you have breast cancer. Kathy you have breast cancer. _

"_How bad is it?" She asked unsure if she was ready to know._

"_It's aggressive. Already in the later stages."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Chemo, we might have to remove the breast with the tumor."_

"_Will that cure me?"_

"_It's hard to say."_

"_Will I die?" She asked, quietly, butterflies growing in her stomach._

"_I cant tell you for sure. Your gonna have to be tough, brave and strong. It's not entirely possible, nor impossible."_

After that she left, not wanting to hear anymore. She wanted to be brave, and ask for a more defined answer. But she could feel tears collecting in her eyes and her words caught in her throat.

How does this happen? She thought, I just went to the doctor last month! Her mind was buzzing, with questions, what if's and fear. Sleep didn't come until almost dawn. But she knew to be prepared for more sleepless nights. Many more.

**So what do you think? Drop me a review ;). In no way is this story about killing off Kathy or anything. I only don't like her because she's the main reason why Elliot and Liv cant get together. So if you think this story is some twisted way of a happy story, wrong place.**

**Gosh I'm hungry! I know this is the last place where I should be complaining but we have NOTHING to eat. Just Ramen noddles, pasta, yogurt, fruit, pretzels, Fig Newtons and Popsicles. I know that's a lot compared to the people starving in Africa, but if that's all you had been eating all week, you would feel my pain. Blah it's gonna be 3am so I gotta sleep now. Follow me on twitter, CapricornChica.**

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's here! Chapter two! Thanks for all my wonderful reviews, they make me smile**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, do I really have to say it? I'm on fan fiction at 1AM, so that pretty much proves my point.**

Kathy had only been sleeping for a couple hours when she heard a knock at her door.

"Mom, Eli threw up." Lizzie called.

"Oh no, okay I'm coming," Kathy said throwing on a robe over her nightgown. She rushed over to him and patted his back while he cried.

"It hurteded my throat and it tasted yucky." The little boy cried into his moms shoulder.

"I know buddy, I don't like throwing up either. Why don't we wash your face and put on new pajamas?"

"Okay," he sniffled and they made their way to his room. She took off his old clothes and threw them in the hamper. He picked Elmo pajamas and Kathy assisted him putting them on. Her hand brushed across his back and she paused, god he was warm. She took his tempter and sighed at the reading of 102 degrees.

"Let's take you to the doctors tomorrow."

"Will I have to get a shot?" His eyes widened.

"No, I don't think so. Here you can sleep in my bed tonight." He nodded and Kathy knew for sure 3 hours was all the sleep she was getting.

She called into work then next day saying she couldn't come, then she called Eli's daycare to let them know he wasn't coming. Finally she called the doctors to make a appointment.

"Well, Eli here has the seasonal flu. It should go away in a couple days, if not bring him back. He needs rest and fluids." His doctor said handing Eli a sticker for being good.

At the same time, Elliot and Olivia were talking to a rape victim. She had wanted to speak privately with Olivia, so Elliot had left them alone and was aimlessly walking around. Until he ran into his ex wife and son.

"Daddy!" Eli Called running to his father.

"Hey buddy, what are you guys doing here?"

"I gots the flu so Mommy said I had to come. But I didn't get any shots!"

"That's good."

"Why are you here daddy? Is it for vicim?" He struggled to remember the word her heard Elliot and Olivia say when they talked about work. His parents smiled.

"Yup, I'm here for a victim."

"Is my Livy here?"

"Yeah, she's talking to the victim."

"Can I go with you guys? I misses you guys. Specially my Livy."

"Aw, I'm sorry kid. You gotta go with mommy."

"But I want my Livy!" Eli whined.

"But we're working. And besides, don't you want to spend the day with mommy?"

"No! I want my Livy!" He called louder and Kathy tried not to look too hurt.

"Let's go Eli, daddy's busy." Kathy said, taking the toddlers hand but he pulled back.

"No! I miss my Livy!"

"Please Eli," Kathy begged, trying not to let the tears come. "let's go now okay?" Her voice slightly waved and Elliot felt sorry for her.

"Fine." He pouted and allowed Kathy to pick him up. Elliot looked over and noticed she looked sick herself.

"Bye buddy," he lowered his voice and looked at his ex, "you okay Kath?"

"I'm fine." She said, trying to smile a little bit. She wasn't ready for anyone to know yet, it was too soon. "Come on hon." She said walking and holding a very unhappy Eli back to the car. He faced the back and pouted but his face lit up when he saw who was walking towards his father.

"My Livy!" He shrieked happily but Kathy pretended not to notice and prayed Olivia and Elliot didn't hear. She already felt terrible, she didn't want to go back so Eli could cry some more and she could feel useless.

All he wanted was his Livy these days, and after awhile it hurt. So did the way the rest of the kids treated her, Lizzie had no time except for her friends, her father and Olivia. Dickie was either at a friends or locked in his room, music blasting. Kathleen still refused to take her meds sometimes and fought all the time with her mom, "only Olivia and grandma understand!" she cried the other night. Maureen barely called, to wrapped up in parties and studying. Kathy was single and alone. Eventually, the chemo and cancer would wear her out to a point where she really would be useless. As if that was possible, she thought. I cant even imagine even feeling more useless.

She had only cried herself to sleep a handful of times. When her grandparents died, after a huge fight with Elliot, when he divorced her and when her mom was in a really bad car accident. But for the rest of the week, that's all she did. Feeling even more weaker then usual and worthless after being ignored by her kids and Eli's constant complaints of wanting Olivia. Her mascara had even stained the pillows cases. She thought about buying new ones but changed her mind. What's the difference? It's not like things will get better, she sadly thought before beginning another night of sobbing.

She was right.

Halloween came and went, with Kathy staying home handing out candy. Her entire family left her, because "Livia has never taken us trick or treating before so we really want her too." So she spent the night watching some lame comedy from On Demand and handing out candy.

It was almost time to start doing chemo and Kathy couldn't have been anymore nervous. She was at the doctors.

"So how much of a effect will this have on me?"

"The cancer? Well we'll have to see. Physically? Weak, sick. You'll need help and rest for sure." Dr. Shields said. They walked out of his office.

"So how many more times to you think it will take to get rid of the cancer? If we even can." She asked, bumping into the person she least wanted to see.

"Olivia!" Kathy exclaimed, surprised.

"Kathy? Dr. Shields?"

"You two know each other? Kathy asked, confused.

"Through victims," the doctor said, "but back to your question Kathy. Once again we have to wait and see. See you next week." He walked off leaving both women in awkward silence. This, is just amazing. Absolutely amazing, she's gonna run straight to Elliot. Kathy thought, upset, worried and mad. Finally she spoke.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Amazing," Kathy sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. "Just so freaking amazing."

"Kathy, I'm not going to tell Elliot. This has nothing to do with me."

"Not yet," Kathy grumbled, as did her stomach.

"Hey, why don't we go get lunch? There's this place up the street, with amazing food."

"What about work?" Even if it was just Olivia, Kathy didn't want her to leave in the middle of the meal and feel abandoned. Again.

"Slow day, and I told Cragen I was taking lunch after this."

"Where's Elliot?" Kathy asked as the two walked towards Olivia's car. Kathy hadn't been up to driving and took a cab.

"Needed in court. His testimony will probably put the perp away."

"What happened?"

"We were looking into a child abuse case. He went to talk to the little girl and saw the step mom smack her around. Before then we just had evidence the little girl was 'clumsy.'" She rolled her eyes and frowned, taking a left turn. Kathy was surprised Olivia shared the info so easy, it was always begging and fighting with Elliot.

"Oh, that's horrible. Even though she had to get hit, at least the little girl is safe now."

"As safe as you can be in foster care."

"What about a dad? Or mom? Any family?"

"No, dad cheated on the mom and took the little girl. We cant find her. The dad just left one day, no one knows why. Probably cheating again. And no family we can find." Olivia sadly shook her head.

"That's, really horrible." Kathy wanted to ask how she did this job, she knew that was only the tip of the iceberg of what Olivia did everyday. But she asked Elliot once and it only led to a fight.

"Yeah, child cases always hit hard." Olivia sighed parking, "even though Elliot and Fin are the only ones with kids, they make all of us upset."

"Fin has a child?" Kathy asked surprised.

"Elliot didn't tell you? Yeah a son, he's in his twenties."

"Oh, I didn't know that at all." Kathy slammed her door, more surprised at the fact Fin had a son rather than Elliot hadn't told her. She was use to being kept out of the loop, work wise.

"Yeah, but they're not what you would call close." Olivia sighed, opening the door.

Both were seated imeadetly, by a perky, young waitress and had their drink orders taken by their even perkier, older waitress.

"I'll had a ice tea, sweetened." Olivia ordered.

"Orange juice please." Kathy said.

"All right, ladies I'll have those drinks up in one minute." She did, if not sooner. They made small talk until their food arrived. Kathy had a salad and the soup of the day, Olivia had chicken and dumplings.

The two sat in mostly comfortable silence until Kathy finally cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose you uh want to know about today." She nervously said.

Olivia simply shook her head yes.

* * *

**Ooo this is gonna get interesting. Will they had a decent convo? Will this turn ugly? Violent? Click on my little friend, the review button and find out ;)**

**Quick question, who here likes powdered sugar? I do! Its really yummy.I buried my french toast in it this morning and I always put a ton on funnel cakes, which are also yummy. Sorry I'm rambling, just hungry :/**

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so sorry for not updating sooner! Blah school started! Also, I spend the afternoons with friends, one being a incredibly hot, awesome guy :) Little story behind that, one of my friends calls me today "wanna hang out?" So I said "sure." Then he goes "good, Beau wants to flirt with you." I was like "that's nice, be right there," hung up and starting freaking out! I was liking "ahh!" "eeep!" and all giggly, but I manged to calm down...god he's hot ;) Sorry, off topic, I own nothing.**

Kathy stirred her juice with a straw and imeadetly felt stupid for agreeing to lunch. Sighing, she sat up a little straighter.

"Well, on October 11th, about a month ago I had a doctors appointment. He told me I had breast cancer. Really aggressive cancer. I uh decided not to tell the kids yet, and wait till I had my first Chemo session, which is next week. Right now, we're not exactly sure on my chances."

"Chances? Like overcoming it or," Olivia trailed off as both knew what she meant. Her chances of living.

"Yeah, b-both." Kathy choked out, suddenly overcome with emotions.

"Oh."

"I'm telling the kids tonight."

"Oh. Isn't Maureen coming down this weekend?"

"Yeah, so I guess I can tell them all."

"So are they coming over, to our house?" Olivia asked, focusing on her iced tea.

"Coming over? Wait, it's Elliot's weekend huh?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I forgot."

"Well I'm sure he'll understand if you explain."

"I guess, but then the kids. Oh they were really looking forward to this weekend."

"Kathy, I think they'll understand too."

"I hope."

"They're your kids."

"Yeah but lately, I haven't been the most important thing." Olivia felt guilt wash over her.

"Kathy, if I would've know.."

"No, don't feel guilty or blame yourself. Please." Kathy shot her a strained smile as the two finished their food and left.

The car ride was now slightly uncomfortable and way too quiet.

"Do you want a ride back to the house?" Olivia questioned, breaking the silence.

"No, I'll just take a cab."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, its okay."

"Okay."

"Can you do me one favor though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell Elliott, for me? I'm sure the kids will be calling and I don't want him to…you know, explode or anything." The two smiled, both knowing how he could react.

"Sure."

"Thanks, and you can drop me off here."

"Okay, bye Kathy."

"Bye Olivia, and thanks." Kathy offered a small smile, slamming the door.

Olivia sighed, wondering how Elliot would react to the news. She watched the light drizzle fall from the blank November sky as she was stuck in traffic. This was quite a shock to her, the entire day. For one, the fact Kathy had cancer. Aggressive cancer which she may not survive. Next, the fact she even agreed to go anywhere with Olivia and they had a civilized conversation, not one cruel word. Her phone buzzed against her leg, in her left pocket and she pulled it out.

"Olivia Benson."

"Hey Liv, where are you?"

"Oh, sorry El. Traffic, really bad traffic." She sighed, noticing she hadn't moved for at least a few minutes.

"Did you just leave the hospital?"

"No, I had lunch."

"Oh, well Cragen says once you finish the paperwork from today, we can leave."

"Good, I gotta go now. Love you."

"Love you too." She slammed her phone shut, sighing a breath of relief was she was finally able to move.

They were back at her apartment within two hours and they had no sooner walked in, and Elliot's lips were against Olivia's.

"Easy there tiger," she laughed, sitting down on the couch. He grinned and sat next to her.

"Come on Liv," kiss, "we have," kiss, "a good," kiss, "few hours before," kiss, "the kids come." Kiss.

"El, I'm not sure they're coming," She said quietly, starring at her hands,

"What?" He pulled back suddenly.

"I had lunch with Kathy today and-"

"Wait Kathy? What the hell? You guys had lunch?"

"Yes! As I was saying," she glared hard at him before continuing, "I only offered because I heard her talking to her doctor after talking to our victim." She lowered her voice a little and spoke my softly, "Elliot, Kathy has cancer."

"Cancer?"

"Yeah, breast cancer. Really aggressive breast cancer." She sighed.

"So she's telling the kids tonight?"

"Yeah, she starts chemo next week."

"Wait, how long has she known?"

"About a month."

"So why is this now just coming out?"

"El, that's her business."

"Well the kids need to know! That's…their mom. And she's d-dying." His voice cracked on the word dying and Olivia pulled him in for a hug, "God Liv, I don't even know why I'm like this! We broke up!"

"Elliot, don't worry. This doesn't bother me at all. But you guys were married for a long, long time. Even though you don't now, you used to love her. A lot. And she's the mother of your five kids, its okay to be upset." They pulled apart and he sighed, wiping his eyes which showed little wetness.

"I guess the kids are gonna be, upset."

"Yeah, they'll probably call." No sooner did she finish talking, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Elliot asked.

"Dad, I need to come over." Dickie choked out.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom has...cancer.. She's known for so long! She didn't even tell us!" He yelled, rage burning in his voice, "it's not fair!"

"You think just because she didn't tell you she had cancer, the minute she found out, isn't fair?" His voice rang cold and Olivia looked up, curious.

"I g-guess…" he said quietly.

"You guess? How about this Dickie, how bout just the fact she has cancer isn't fair!" Elliot shouted.

"Why do you care? You left her! For your partner!" Dickie yelled equally loud, and Olivia heard. Disappointment gathered on her face and Elliot pulled her close.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about her! She's the mother of my children! We were married for so many years!"

"Yeah, that didn't stop you from leaving her so you can get in Olivia's pants huh? Now she's all alone!" Olivia heard that too, as he shouted it.

"What you just said, I'll save that for another night. But right now, stop being a selfish little brat, and go support your mom." His voice was hard and cold.

"Screw you," Dickie cried before hanging up.

Olivia and Elliot spent the night cuddling and watching movies, the passion and heat gone from earlier. Meanwhile, Kathy had heard the conversation Dickie had with his father. He did not go talk to her, he just blasted his music, oblivious to the fact his mom was sitting outside his room. With a basket of laundry on her lap, crying.

Maureen was bounding up the stairs when she thought she heard the faint sounds of someone crying.

"Mom?" She called, darting around the corner. When she saw her, crumpled against the wall, she ran over.

"Oh Maureen," Kathy sobbed, pulling her daughter close.

"Mom, are you okay?" The girl asked, words caught in her throat.

"No," Kathy sobbed and the two sat, holding each other and crying, "No I'm not okay."

But how could she be? When Elliot divorced her, she thought that was hard. But she had worked through it, fixed everything, made it as good as she could again. But now, all the work, everything she had done was breaking down. Slowly and painfully.

**What did you think bout that? Drop me a review. Another story, please. My moms boyfriend thinks he has balls, to lecture me and be all pissy over something between me and my mom. Our conversation, nothing to do with him. And my mom doesn't do anything! Ugh just pissed me OFF! It's like, um STFU cause you're not involved. Blah I need to STFU now, so byee guyss :)**

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blah, sorry for taking so long to update! You know that hot guy I mentioned before, ya well he's my boyfriend! But I might break up with him cause he's not what you would call a good boyfriend, he told my friend he's not even sure if he likes me. I'm worried he asked me out so our friends would stop bugging us :( Anyway, I own nothing here.**

"Eli! What did I just tell you?" Kathy asked, curling iron in hand.

"Not to mess around," he said.

"And you are, aren't you?"

"Yes mommy." He said quietly.

"Okay, now you need to stop. You're gonna get messy. Why don't you ask Lizzie to put on a movie for you?"

"Okay!" He exclaimed, toddling off to find his sister. Kathy sighed as she unplugged the curling iron and sprayed hair spray over her loose curls. The doctor said heat wasn't the best thing for her hair, with the chemo in all. But she wanted to curl it while it was still there. Slowly, piece by piece her blond locks were falling out. She pulled down her burgundy shirt and wondered what has possessed her to agree to go to Elliot and Olivia's for thanksgiving.

At exactly 4:30, Eli was franticly pounding on the door of Olivia's and Elliot's apartment.

"God Eli, calm down!" Kathleen sighed, fingers buzzing over her phone.

"Buts Is excited! I gets to see my Livy!" He cried happily

With that, Olivia opened the door.

"My Livy!" Eli shouted, running and clinging to the woman's legs. She let out a light laugh.

"Hey Eli."

"No, you cant call me Eli! You're my Livy so Is haves to be your Eli!" he exclaimed while Dickie joined his father on the couch, Kathleen sunk into a chair still texting and Lizzie carried the pies they bought into the kitchen. Olivia looked up into Kathy's eyes which were hurt. "I'm sorry," Olivia mouthed, shooting her a guilty smile.

"Okay, okay Eli. Hey why don't you go say hi to daddy?"

"Okay!" He exclaimed, shrugging off his coat and running to his dad. Olivia looked towards Kathy and shot her a sheepish smile.

"Happy thanksgiving." She said.

Within a hour Maureen had shown up, Dickie and Elliot were watching the game and the girls were finishing up cooking in the kitchen. Eli was running back and forth to sample the food, spend time with "his Livy" and watch tv with the guys. Even Kathleen had put down her phone and was having a good time. Kathy was surprised, she too was enjoying herself.

"Isn't Casey coming?" Lizzie asked, stirring the gravy.

"Nope, going to her boyfriends house."

"Boyfriend?" Maureen questioned.

"Fin," Olivia smiled. "John has a long lost family member dragging his off somewhere, as he put it. Melinda's going to her mother in law's house and Cragen has his sister in laws. But he says he might stop by to say hi."

"How's he doing?" Kathy asked, putting the dip on the middle of the veggie tray, which Eli imeadetly attacked, shoving carrots in his mouth. "Slow down buddy," Kathy advised smiling.

"Pretty good," Olivia answered, taking the once frozen rolls out of the oven.

By 6:00, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, a garden of veggies, rolls and butter, cranberry sauce, yams and stuffing cluttered the long wooden table. Elliot sat at the head, Olivia on his right, Eli next to her, Kathy next to him, Maureen at the other end of the table oposite her father, Kathleen across from Kathy, Dickie next to her and Lizzie next to him. Plates and bowls traveled around and light small talk filled the air. Elliot cleared his throat once everyone was served.

"Time for grace," he declared and the group joined hands. Everyone mumbled along except for Olivia who wasn't a religious person and Eli who was still little. Once Elliot finished, everyone was to absorbed in their food to talk. Chewing and the clitter clatter of forks against the plates were the only sounds for a few minutes.

"Okay so Olivia, every year we go around the table and say what we're thankful for. Dad starts and we go clockwise meaning you'd be next. Wanna do it?" Maureen asked, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Sure," Olivia smiled.

"Okay perfect! Alright start dad."

"Okay. I'm thankful for such a amazing family." Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"You always say that," she complained, stabbing some turkey with her fork.

"Well I am." Elliot shrugged, buttering a roll.

"Well we're not even a family anymore!" She snapped.

"Nu-ah!" Eli protested, "we are a family! There's Lizzie, Dickie, Mo, me, daddy, my Livy-"

"What about mom?" She shot, interrupting him.

"She's family too!" The little boy whined.

"You cant have Olivia and mom." Kathleen spat.

"Kathleen! Yes he can! What's wrong with that?" Kathy spoke up, anger in her voice.

"Everything! Your dying and he doesn't even care! No one does. All they want is Olivia!" She roared. Eli's face fell and the table turned silent for a minute.

"Mommy, your d-dying?" Eli choked out. All he knew was she was sick, as Kathy decided that was best for him to know right now. She didn't answer, just pulled him into her lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he didn't know. I just-" Kathleen started.

"Shut up." Maureen spat.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up. You knew he didn't know. We all knew! We all promised mom not to talk about it, and here we are having a nice dinner and you bring it up. Way to go Kathleen, start drama for no reason. Dad was right earlier, and so was Eli. We are a family. We may not be perfect but oh well. We are all family. Dad is, Lizzie is, Dickie is, you are, I am, Eli is, mom is and so is Olivia."

"That's not a family!" Kathleen shouted.

"Fine, call it whatever the hell you please! But we have each other. We have people who love us and care about us. People who would put their lives on the line for us. If you're just to shallow to realize that, then it's your problem. Don't make it everyone else's. Bottom line, we are a family." Maureen spat out, silencing everyone at the table. Kathleen stood up, slammed her chair down, grabbed her hoodie and purse and walked out of the apartment slamming the door hard. Kathy had warm tears flowing down her cheeks now and was being comforted by her children.

"Kathy," Olivia started, speaking softly. "I know this really isn't my business, but can I go talk to her?"

"Sure. And Olivia, you love these kids like they're your own and like Maureen said you're family. So right now, this is your business too." The women shared a small smile as Olivia put on her winter coat and made her way outside.

Walking outside, Olivia shivered. It was cold and starting to snow a little bit.

"Kathleen! Kathleen stop!" She shouted, jogging over to the petite blond. She wasn't hard to find, seeing as her hoodie was a bright neon green. She took a few more steps before she stopped and faced Olivia.

"I hate you."

Back inside, Eli had actually cried himself to sleep.

"Here, let me put him on my bed." Elliot said, removing the sleeping boy from Kathy's lap.

"Thanks." She muttered, still shocked that earlier when making dinner, she thought this was actually going to be a decent evening. Ha.

"Dad, can we listen to the radio?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Perfect." She smiled as she flipped through the radio stations, "they start playing Christmas music today." Elliot rolled his eyes, Kathy sighed, Dickie groaned and Maureen let out a dry laugh.

"Really Lizzie?"

"Yes Maureen, really. Deal." She smirked, finding the station. Jingle Bell rock blasted and Lizzie began to sing loudly. Maureen joined in and Dickie groaned, burying his face in the pillows. Kathy chuckled and to her surprise hummed along.

Even after what happened not too long ago, joy was starting to fill the air again. Smiles were replacing frowns and laughter replacing fighting. At least up here, where as it was the quiet opposite outside with Olivia and Kathleen.

**Ooo what happens with Olivia and Kathleen? Review and I'll tell ya :)**

**Wanna hear a joke? What do you call and turtle crossed with a porcupine? A slow poke! Ya I know, not funny. My science teacher told us that on Friday, part of the lame joke of the week thing we do. They're all really lame :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gahh so sorry for the long update! I can't even being to say how busy I was. On a happy note, Lady Gaga won video of the year! I love you mama monster! Here ya guys go, and I promise you get a little news that (hopefully) makes it worth the wait. ;) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own them, we all know what would happen if I did.**

"I hate you," Kathleen spat out. Her tone was as icy as the crisp November air around them.

"Kathleen, what do you mean?" Olivia asked quietly, color draining from her face. Her words stung.

"I. Hate. You."

"Why?"

"Really?" She let a dry, sarcastic sounding laugh, "why? Hmm, where to start?"

"Do you mean my relationship with your father?"

"I don't give a shit about that! It's your relationship with my siblings!"

"What?"

"God you're not thinking today. You know what I mean!" Kathleen sniped, sending Olivia a harsh glare.

"No, I actually I don't. Why do you think I asked?" Olivia shot back, iciness rising in her voice, she was getting a little annoyed.

"Here I'll make it simple for you, stop trying to replace my mom!" Kathleen yelled.

"Kathleen, you know I would never do that."

"Yeah but you are!"

"Well it's not intentional. I'm just loving you guys!" Olivia shivered.

"Then stop!" Kathleen screeched before falling down in a heap of sobs.

"Oh Katy." Olivia sighed, kneeling down next to her and sighing.

"Get away." She growled and before Olivia had a chance to move, slapped her face hard.

"Go to hell!" Kathleen cried, running off into the distance.

Olivia stood there in the bitter coldness for a minute or to, stunned by Kathleen's words and actions. She slowly made her way to the house and entered wordlessly, sitting on the couch. She explained what happened to everyone inside. Dickie sulked on the couch, Lizzie's jaw dropped at her sisters words, Maureen shot a deadly glare out the window as it would actually reach her, Elliot's eyes darkened and Kathy let sobs break through.

"Why cant she just stop her bitchy crap for at least one night?" She cried, her family a little stunned at her word choice, "all I wanted was a nice family dinner but…she just.." Kathy continued crying and Maureen stood, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"I'll be right back guys," she declared, slamming the door.

She found Kathleen on the corner, a scowl imprinted on her wind chilled face.

"What the hell is your problem? You slapped her?"

"Go away."

"No, I'm talking and you're gonna listen. It's probably not best to piss off mom or dad right now. You made her cry."

"Olivia?" She questioned, snickering at the thought of poor little Olivia having some breakdown in the apartment. She smirked at the mental image.

"No you pissy little brat, mom."

"Why?"

"She fed up with your shit Kathleen, we all are! Don't even say 'it's cause I'm sick', that's bull. You're on your meds and the doctor says its just your attitude. Get off your high horse, this isn't about you. It's about mom. You say no one cares but really, you don't even give a shit, you just want attention. Grow the hell up." Maureen hissed, each word more chilling then the bitter, cool air around them.

"I care! I care a lot!"

"Then act like it you stubborn little brat! So we love Liv, get over it. We still love mom too. We're all in this together! Besides, what did Olivia ever do to you?"

"It's what she's gonna do! Maureen, she's freaking pregnant! Everyone's only gonna care about her and that dumb kid, not mom! You don't find that annoying? That doesn't piss you off! Look at them now, hell can you imagine what they're gonna be like?"

"Pregnant?" Maureen repeated, Kathleen sighed.

"Yes idiot! That's kinda what I just said! I knocked over the bathroom trash and the pregnancy test just flew out! But god, do you know what this is gonna do to mom?"

"Pregnant." Maureen said quietly still trying to get the fact in her head.

"Oh my-"

"Okay sorry! This is a shock to me! God, I still-" but before she could finish, Kathleen gave her a angry sigh and stormed off back to the apartment.

Kathleen stomped up the apartment stairs, earring a harsh look from one of the older neighbors. But Kathleen only glared back harder and banged her fist hard on her father's apartment door. Elliot answered, a glare in his eyes.

"Be quiet, Eli's sleeping."

"Great for him," she said, pushing her way inside. Her eyes scanned around the room, Lizzie trying to devour the whipped crème without getting caught, Dickie's eyes glued to the football game on tv and to her surprise, Olivia and her mother having some nice small talk over a piece of pumpkin pie. She marched in front of her mom.

"I want to go home." She declared, trying to avoid looking Olivia in the eyes.

"Too bad."

"What?"

"I said too bad. None of us are ready to leave yet, and after the last stunt you pulled, there's no way I'm just sending you off in a taxi all the way back to Queens. Not gonna happen." Kathy replied, shaking her head.

"I cant believe you! Here you are, having pie and laughing with the woman who replaced you!"

"She didn't replace me!" Kathy exclaimed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh okay excuse me, I meant who is trying to replace you!"

"Kathleen!"

"No, I'm honestly, really shocked. Don't you remember what you said last week?" She paused, giving her mother a chance to answer. Kathy merely looked away.

She remembered what she said, she remembered how she complained and sulked about coming over here. About how she talked trash about Olivia, when it was really all jealousy. Okay, so sure she said some pretty mean stuff. But here she was, sick with cancer and all her kids want is their dads girlfriend! She was sick, tiered, alone and miserable. Did she even mean what she said? Well…"Oh too embarrassed to say mom? Here, let me do it for you. All of last week you sulked, you complained and you cried. You mostly bitched about coming over here, do you remember what you said? 'I cant believe I'm spending Thanksgiving with Elliot and… her. Who does she think she it? She's certainly not the kids mother! Remember that? How disgusted you where when you said her" Kathleen roared, a smirk on her face, arms across her chest.

"Then you snapped at Eli after he said he wanted 'my Livy' to come in to career day." She continued, "you asked him why and he said a police officer is better working in a dumb hospital. Not because you were sick, but because she was better! You-"

"Stop it!" A tiny voice belonging to Eli cried, "stop yelling at my mommy Katy! Stop being a meanie to her! You always say naughty things! Yous a meanie to everybodies! I hate you!" He ran and attached himself to Kathy's legs and cried. Maureen had come in when Kathleen was in the middle of lecturing her mom and now stood at the doorway to the kitchen. Her face was set in a hard glare as she faced her sister.

"Well isn't this ironic Kathleen. Earlier you were mad about everyone forgetting about mom, yet her you are yelling at her."

"You know what Maureen? Fu-"

"Both of you, stop it! Kathy snapped, silencing the room, "I have had it with both or your crap! All I wanted was a civil family dinner. Sure I wasn't to excited about coming and I said a lot of things I now very much regret. But we came and I started enjoying myself and actually thought everything was going to be okay! But after tonight I realized I'm not a very good judge of when things are going good and it seems every time I think that, everything get's royally screwed up. So now all I want is for you two to either stop whining or shut up!" Kathy yelled, fire growing in her eyes.

No one said anything for a minute. Eli just sat in his mothers lap, knowing by the atmosphere around him it wasn't best to speak right now. Finally Lizzie got the courage to muster out four words.

"So we're leaving now?"

Kathy just shook her head yes and tried not to let the tears come. Of course this night was going to be a disaster. She should've known.

Why should this night have gone good? She knew there was a reason she shouldn't have come, things had been tense lately and she hadn't been feeling good. Now, her youngest son hated his older sister, her oldest and second oldest daughter were about to rip each other's throats out and her entire family knew how she felt about Olivia.

Wonderful right?

**Ooo Livia's preggers! **

**On another side note, at the VMA's Kanye preformed a new song. Wanna her the part of the lyrics? "Let's have a toast for the douche bags, let's have toast for the assholes. Let's have a toast for the scum bags, everyone of them that I know. Let's have a toast for the jerk offs that never take time off." Sweet right? Hahahaha-no. Just another song about himself ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya guys go! Enjoy :)**

Kathy layed in bed, shivering. She had been bed ridden since yesterday, when she had chemo. Christmas was approaching and the kids would be on winter break in 3 days. As it had been since they broke up, Kathy would send the kid's to Elliot's and she would go play Santa, filling her closet with presents and stocking stuffers. She couldn't do that this year, so there was another tradition broken.

So here she was, 9:13am in bed with the laptop on her lap, propped up by pillows as Mother Nature created a white, glittering, snowy scene outside. Her blinds were half open, considering the fact the sun shone lazily through the falling snow and reflected brightly . Instead of elbowing through rude crowds, searching the very last inch of her mind to remember the name of that band Lizzie liked for some stupid CD. Growing grumpy in long lines as talkative clerks chatted with equally talkative shoppers, grumbling as someone grabbed the last Tickle Me Elmo Eli had been waiting so desperately for. And finally finishing the day with the car filled with gifts and a zebra hot chocolate from Starbucks, she was in bed using the internet to shop.

She clicked through page after page on Forever21 for the dark blue skinny jeans Lizzie had practically been begging for. She looked at Victoria's Secret for some hoodie and sweat pants set for Maureen that had Pink written across the butt. Browsed through page after page on Toys R Us for a Hot Wheel's set for Eli. Grimaced at the cost of a some coat Kathleen wanted. And ended her online shopping spree with trying to find a appropriate video game for Dickie, ha.

All in all, she spent the usual amount. She already told the kids she wasn't up for shopping and she would just buy online, and that because of all the shipping and handling cost, they would probably be a few gifts short this year. They didn't object. She had planned to get a small something for Elliot and Olivia, who's belly was showing a tiny, tiny sign of a baby being in there, considering everything they had done. But now she planned to reheat one of the cinnamon roll's she made with Lizzie and Eli last night. Well more like sat and the table, watching. She decided a cup of hot chocolate sounded good right now as well.

By noon, she had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. There was a smaller knock at the door, followed by a bigger knock and finally,

"Mommy! I's home from preschools!" Eli chanted. Kathy smiled to her self as she went to the front door. Her neighbor had twins, exactly Eli's age who went to the same preschool and ironically had signed up for the same morning class as Eli. So her neighbor Trista, took and brought Eli to and from preschool. She opened the door, waved a 'goodbye,' and 'thanks' to Trista and unbundled her son from his winter jacket.

"How was preschool buddy?" Kathy questioned, cutting up a apple for her son.

"Fun. We played a game and I's won mommy! And my teacher says show 'n tell is coming's up."

"Wow, sounds fun kiddo. Is this going to be your special event of the month?"

"Yeah."

Special event's of the month were a event, once a month every month where the kids got to do something special. They had been on a field trip, had a guest reader, made a performance for parents and had a career day. Of course, Olivia went. But not from choice, Kathy just so happened to have a doctor's appointment that day.

All was quiet for a minute, Eli chewing happily on the freshly cut fruit. Then suddenly he dropped the apple slice.

"Mommy!"

"Yes?"

"I forgots to tell you! Guess what's? Guess what's?"

"Wh-"

"My Livy's gots a baby in her tummy! That's what she and daddy said when I went over last weekend! They sat on the couch with me and tolds me they hads good news. And that was what's the news was!" Eli exclaimed, ecstatic. Kathy felt a small smile tug at her lips over her little boy's excitement.

"That's correct Eli, she's supposed to have the baby in June. That wont be all the way till the summer though."

"Ugh I know." Eli frowned, "I want a baby! I wants a new person to plays with! Mommy, will the baby come to preschool with me?" He wondered, eye's bright and glowing at the idea of his little sibling joining him. Kathy gave a little chuckle.

"Well kiddo, it doesn't exactly work like that…"

"Why not?"

"When Olivia has the baby, it wont be a full grown toddler like yourself, it'll be…well a baby. A tiny little baby who's only gonna sleep and eat for a little while. But soon, the baby will crawl and get teeth and learn to talk and basically just grow up."

"But Auntie Roni has a baby and he's not tiny. We play!"

"That's because Auntie Roni's baby has grown up a little. Remember when you went to mommy's doctor appointment?"

"Yeps."

"Remember we passed the nursery."

"Yeps again."

"And all the itty, bitty babies in there?"

"Yeps again!" The little boy giggled.

"You're new brother or sister will be like that, then they'll grow up like Auntie Roni's baby. Then one day the baby will be big just like you!" Mom and son smiled at each other.

"How did you know bout Livy's baby?"

"Katy told me, now finish your snack." Kathy said, recalling how she found out.

It was Thanksgiving and the kids had just said their goodbyes. Maureen was going to drive herself back to the house, the twins and Eli were in the backseat and Kathleen was pouting in the front. Nothing was said for a little while until Kathleen muttered out three words.

"Liv's knocked up."

Lizzie squealed quiet squeals of joy, Dickie gave a small shrug and turned up his Ipod, Kathleen continued sulking, Kathy put on a small fake smile and sighed, and Eli asked loudly,

"Mommy, what's knocked up?" Kathleen snickered, Lizzie blushed a little and started listening to her Ipod and Kathy gave a loud sigh.

"Katy's not talking about your Liv sweetie." She shot her daughter a death glare that read, 'don't blow this or else.'

"But still, what's it mean?" Kathleen's snickers grew louder at her brothers confusion and Kathy sighed again.

"It's a word only for grown ups. Don't say it." Figuring it must be a bad word, Eli merely nodded and continued playing with his stuffed dog.

Kathy shook her head, bringing her to the present.

"All done buddy?" She asked Eli.

At the Stabler/Benson residence, both layed in bed, sheet's wrapped around their nude bodies as they talked about how happy and lucky they were to have the day off.

"Last night…" Olivia started.

"Was…" Elliot continued.

"Ahhh-mazing." The pair laughed.

"I am going to go start some coffee." Elliot rolled out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers.

"Perfect, what a great day." She looked at the clock and let a small giggle escape her lips, "I don't think we've slept in this late for a long, long time."

"Well, we uh were kinda busy till all hours of the morning." They let a small laugh out again.

"Oh yeah, hey El throw me a t-shirt." Olivia asked then caught the shirt then slipped the NYPD shirt over her body. She smiled as she flopped back into bed.

Elliott appeared moments later, his hands hiding something behind his back. Olivia rolled over to his side of the bed.

"What's that?"

"A way to make this day even more perfect." He let out a deep sigh and pulled a small black box out, "Liv will you marry me?"

**Ooo la la! What a way to end a chapter, no? Honestly, I have no clue where the story is going. I don't know if I should end it within a couple chapters or what. This probably isn't going to be some 20 chapter story, oh well I tried and I failed. **

**Omfg my sub for gym was such a effing creep! He was really tall and had a scary face . During warm ups just walked around, some stupid smile on his face as we struggled through push ups and all that jazz. He scared the shiznits (yes shiznits) out of me and my friend. Ugh.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll admit it, its been almost a month since my last update. Words cant even begin to say how sorry I am for that. To make up, I give you a little bit of news and a conversation between Kathy and Olivia at 12:00am. I've been sooooo busy it's not even funny. I don't own anything here except my words and plot.**

Olivia's mouth hung open.

"Y-yes." She replied quietly before drawing up her face in a smile.

Kathy didn't find out about the engagement until the Lizzie called that weekend, they were with their father.

"Mom! Olivia and dad!" The teen rushed, not being able to finish her sentence.

"What about Olivia and dad?"

"They're getting married!" The teenager screeched happily.

"Oh. The-that's great sweetie, tell them I send my love and congratulations."

"I will! Oh and Eli wants to talk."

"Okay, put him on. I'll talk to you later Lizzie, I love you." But the teen was already gone and Kathy heard a happy voice yell.

"My Livy's gonna get married to daddy! She'll be my new mommy!" Kathy let the phone slip from her hand as she was met with mental pain and the feeling of betrayal and replacement. She just clicked the off button, her toddler still rambling in the background. She tucked herself into bed.

And cried. And cried.

December 25th was snowy. And cold, very cold. It matched Kathy's attitude of having her ex and his fiancé over from Christmas perfectly. Bah Humbug. Kathy sat at the kitchen table, watching her oldest and youngest daughter zoom around the kitchen, getting everything ready for their guests. Kathleen played with Eli, who eyed the waiting mount of presents while Dickie slumped on the couch, watching TV.

"Get off your butt and do something Dickwad." Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Eff of, your not doing anything either."

"It's called babysitting stupid."

"It's called your making me mad and you both better stop!" Kathy snapped and the two became silent. No one said anything, just Eli adding sound effects to his game of Hot Wheels. Suddenly the "dinnng-doonng!" of the doorbell echoed through and Eli raced over.

"They's here! Can I let em in mommy?" He shirked, bouncing back in forth at sight of his father and soon to be step mom.

"Yes Eli."

"Yea! My Livy!" He shouted as the four month pregnant woman made her way in, a bag filled with presents to the brim in her arms.

"Hey buddy! Merry Christmas! Same to everyone else."

"Merry Christmas!" Maureen and Lizzie cried in union, rushing over to capture the glowing woman in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Liv." Kathleen smiled as she stood next to her mother who walked over and wrapped Olivia in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, goodness look at your belly!" The women smiled, although Kathy's was a little more forced, she was attempting to act as natural as possible.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled as she made her way to sit down on the couch.

"Dickie, come get his bag please!" Kathy shouted as her son sighed but did as he was told.

"Happy holidays, Olivia, dad." He said, voice lacking cheer as he led the presents to the tree and slumped back on the couch. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Typical teenage boy behavior." Olivia let out a small laugh as her fiancé sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

"Ah, I used to do the something, he'll grow out of it. Hey, are those cinnamon rolls I smell?"

Christmas day ticked by slowly as Kathy kept eyeing the clock. It's not that she didn't was enjoying herself, she actually was, shockingly. It was just the fact she felt like crap and she wished Elliot and Olivia would leave to his brother's house already for dinner. It was about 10 minutes till 6:00, when dinner would be ready. But, dinner had been canceled, Elliot's sister in law suddenly came down with food poisoning and they canceled everything. Slumped on the couch, Kathy felt horrible.

Holiday or no holiday, her doctor scheduled a chemo appointment only a few days before Christmas. She was still getting used to being back on her feet after a few days of not eating, eating then throwing it all up, constant headaches and all the other little things that came along with chemo. Although it was the last thing she wanted to do, she decided she needed rest before she collapsed.

"Hey guys, I don't feel too good right now. Imma go take a nap okay? Maureen, Lizzie help your father serve dinner. Dickie turn off your ipod, Kathleen you too, Olivia don't worry about anything." Kathy rushed, slowing making her way to the stairs.

No one objected, just concerned looks and "hope you feel better", "we'll save you some food" and "good thing you're getting rest". They could all tell how mentally and physically worn she was.

Maureen offered to help, but Kathy shook her head as she grabbed her presents. A homemade card and a bracelet Kathy figured Elliot had bought for Eli to give to her, a sweater from Olivia and Elliot, a pair of earrings both paid for by Kathleen and Dickie and a wig Lizzie and Maureen had also both bought.

Now, only a few thin, pale blond strands of hair remained on Kathy's head. But now she had a wig to replace it. She beamed, how nice it would be to have one of the many things that had been stolen from her, back. She noticed a couple other women at the doctors with wigs and felt a slight pang of envy.

But now as she layedin bed, she felt a new pang of envy hit her. A stronger one too. Here she was, laying in bed feeling like nothing while at the very same time her ex husband and his fiancé were eating Christmas dinner with her children.

She cant remember a time when she felt more replaced.

Downstairs, the Stabler's and soon to be Stabler were enjoying a nice family meal. Minus one family member. They were making small talk about little things when Olivia looked at Elliot and mouthed something the kids didn't see. He shot her a warm smile back and shook his head yes. She cleared her throat and the table silenced.

"Guys I have some news."

"What?" Lizzie asked excitedly. She could tell by the tone in Olivia's voice this was good news.

"We know the gender of the baby!" Olivia let a hundred watt smile shine, Elliot beamed, Maureen and Lizzie let out a happy screech, Dickie looked up interested, Eli gave a sloppy grin and Kathleen rolled her eyes at her siblings excitement.

"You guys are gonna have a new baby sister!"

Right when everyone was done withdinner and desert, Kathy had come down for a glass of water. Eli had fallen asleep on the couch, Maureen was buzzing on the phone, Kathleen was in her room, Dickie was talking with his dad and Olivia and Lizzie was texting and giggling as well. Noticing Eli, Kathy smiled.

"I'm gonna take him up."

Soon after he was put to bed, Maureen and Lizzie let out long yawns and decided to go to bed as well. Dickie had also fallen asleep on the couch and went upstairs. It was decided due to the snow, Olivia and Elliot would spend the night in a guest room since it wasn't safe on the roads.

At about 11:56, Kathy felt extremely thirsty so she slid on her slippers and made her way to the kitchen where she found Olivia sipping a glass of water, her face lit up dimly by the stove light. The pregnant woman was sitting at the table and had been in the middle of a drink when Kathy appeared.

"Oh, hi. I got thirsty I guess and-"

"Don't worry, being thirsty is the same reason why I'm here." Kathy smiled as she got her water and sat oposite from Olivia. The clock ticked to 12:00 and Olivia sighed.

"Well it's over."

"Yup, next it's New Years then nothing until Valentines day."

"Yeah, it'll give us a chance to slow down a little bit. Finally, I can go to the mall without getting stuck in hour long lines or screaming matches over a sweater. The holiday season is over."

"Thank god." Both ladies let out a laugh and a semi comfortable silence filled the air.

"So do you guys know the gender of your baby yet?"

"Our baby's a little girl." Kathy noticed the smile that beamed across Olivia's face as she told her.

"Congratulations! She's gonna be a beautiful little girl." Kathy smiled a warm smile and Olivia felt a equally warm one draw on her face. She sounded so sincere.

"Thank you, really."

"I mean it. She's gonna be beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Figured out a name?"

"We've been thinking. I like the name Alexis Honor."

"That's really pretty, I like that."

"Elliot likes Julie Rose."

"That's pretty too, but I still love yours. Alexis Honor Stabler, it sounds nice together."

"Thanks, I'll tell him it's now two against one." They laughed again.

"Well I think I'm gonna head back up to bed. Help yourself to anything, I've been pregnant and I understand the cravings for whatever in the middle of the night. Good night Olivia."

"Thanks Kathy, night."

Walking back upstairs, Kathy couldn't believe she had a conversation with her ex husband's fiancé. At 12:00am. About the crazy holiday season and their baby. What a day, she thought as she settled in to bed, what a day.

The rest of December flew by, January almost fast, February just like its previous month (except Valentines day went agonizingly slow for Kathy), March ticked me slowly though as Spring was slowly blooming. Now it was April, Olivia was due next month and was due to be wed in three.

Oh the excitement.

**You like? Review. Didn't like? I still would like you to review :) I'm really gonna start to update ASAP, even if it's just something small. Have a glorious day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long story short, my computer decided to get a virus and die. I backed up everything I had written on a flash drive thing. My daddy gave me my Christmas present early since my computer was dead, a laptop(:. I attempted to put everything I copied on my laptop, but they saved weird and long story short (again) I basically had to re-type everything thing. But I've been soooo busy****lately. School, friends, holidays, writers block, I was sick for the first week of winter break (this is my second and last week) up until the eve or Christmas Eve. But now, I'm backk!**

* * *

**Okay, here's the deal. I had most of the next chapter for this story written out. Then ^ happened and I was re-typing what I could from my memory, I realized it was really bad quality, rushed and I didn't like it. It's been over a month, and I still have writers block. I'm going to give up and just give you the epilogue or whatever it's called of what would've happened. It was either this or a couple more chapters that would be short, poorly written and all together, a total waste of time to write and read. So I'll basically give you the outline of what would've happened. As hard as I tried, I simply could not put it into words. I'm sorry I have to end a story with such good potential (in my opinion at least) this way, but it's all I can do. I think I've stressed this enough but one last time, I cannot over come my writers block and finish the story except for a summary of what would've happened.**

* * *

**Olivia would've had a baby shower, and the baby obviously. Kathy would've gotten sick on the day of the wedding, and not go. The kids (minus Eli) would come home and Maureen, (who would be barely legal) would be wasted (Kathleen would've ended up being the designated driver since she was 17).While trying to get her up the stairs and to bed, Kathleen and Lizzie would hear a crash. The crash would be Kathy who was awoken by the noise of her intoxicated daughter, got up to tell her to be quite and had fallen. She would end up in the hospital and a doctor would inform the family that she may not make it and had been slowly dying, even though she had been told she was improving (drama! 0:) Then you would have a chapter featuring Kathy talking with everyone and some tears, sobs and sappy crying scenes. Then monitors would beep and doctors would rush in and everyone would be like 'oh no!" Then it would be five-ten years later and you would see the Kathy beat her cancer and now it is all fine and dandy with the Stabler's and friends. The end.**

**

* * *

**

You have no idea how hard that was to write, my writers block for this story is that bad :p Once again, super duper sorry I had to end it this way. Maybe in the future, I'll actually write out the chapters. Maybe.

**But please, review and bear with me regarding how I've ended the story. What did you think?**

**REVIEW! I have 2 new stories coming out, I'm launching (that sounds professional xD) the first today and the next will come once it's typed and I've finnished Running Away.**

**With much love and appriciation, JustAGirlIGuess (who STRONGLY urges you to review[:) Hehe, thats a double smiley[:**


End file.
